shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapon (SF3)
thumb|100pxWeapon is one of the four types of equipment that is available in Shadow Fight 3, along with armor, helm, and ranged weapon. Weapons increase the damage done through attacking with "punch" button, also changing the animations. Weapons are classified based on their rarity: Common, Rare, Epic, and Legendary. The higher the rarity, the better the weapon (they have higher upgrade value, better shadow abilities and more perks and special moves can be attached to them). Common weapons do not have any Shadow Ability and carry one slot. All rare weapons of a faction share the same Shadow abilities and carry two slots. Epic and Legendary weapons come with unique Shadow abilities and carry three slots. Weapons can be bought from the store. Otherwise, they can be obtained from chests won in duels, booster packs, can be looted from defeated opponents, or be purchased from offers. If the players receive a weapon that they already own, a part of an upgrade bar fills up and an amount of Shadow Energy is given. When the upgrade bar is fully filled up, the weapon gets upgraded, increasing its attack power. Better chests and booster packs may contain weapons with higher rarity. As for the drops from opponents, the players may obtain weapons with random rarity. It is possible to get a weapon with Epic or Legendary rarity, but the chance is small. Some weapons belong to some equipment sets, which give a fight bonus when fully equipped. When the player collects a certain set for the first time, they can obtain a reward. The reward for each set can only be obtained once. Legion These are strong, heavy weapons which are introduced in Chapter I. When performing some attacks with Legion weapons, there will be a short interval occurring, indicated by the character glowing white. During the interval, any hit taken will not cause the user to lose balance, allowing them to finish their attack. The user will still take full damage, and the interval cannot protect them from Critical hit, Shock knockback, Shadow abilities, and boss' special abilities. These are based on weapons which were prevalent during the Late Middle Ages. Dynasty Dynastians use fast weapons which offer the highest combo and agility, introduced in Chapter II. Dealing a combo of 3 hits when equipping any Dynasty weapon will put a buff on the user that makes their next strike inflict double the damage, indicated by a blue aura around their hands. The buff will be gone if the user receives an unblocked attack or after 5 seconds. However, it will not go to waste if the user's attacks are blocked. The buff only increases weapon attacks and weapon shadow abilities (like Tornado, Thresh, Twirl, etc), and does not affect unarmed attacks, ranged weapons, or non-weapon shadow abilities (like Peg-Top, Burst, Ricochet, etc). Despite this, the user can use these attacks to help them maintain the combo. The buff cannot stack. If the user is Shocked, then they cannot utilize the buff for the rest of the round. They are based on weapons used in several Chinese martial arts styles. Heralds Heralds use their weapons in a smooth, precise manner and their critical capability is unmatched. They are introduced in Chapter III. Heralds weapons have a unique mechanic in making critical hits called Critical Charge. Different from the other factions' weapons, Heralds weapon charge it's critical power for up to 7 - 15 seconds. While in the middle of charging, the user cannot makes any critical hits. Once fully charged, the weapon's blade glows in red hot energy. Any attacks delivered (weapon slashes or kicks) while in full charge are a guaranteed critical, dealing much higher damage than even normal critical hits. The Critical Charge strike ignores blocks, although the block-bypassing hit does not result in a critical. The charge disappears if the user does not deal any successful attack in 5 seconds. These weapons are primarily based on weapons commonly associated with the practice of ninjutsu. Special Weapons Special weapons are limited-time weapons that can only be obtained from the marathon. They are only available during special events update and cannot be obtained anymore when their respective events are over. Once the player has obtained a weapon, the weapon will stay with them despite the respective event being over. Their rarities are classified as Unique and they come with 3 slots. Trivia *There are a total of 105 weapons in the game, consisting of 24 weapons from each Common, Rare, and Epic rarities, 25 Legendary weapons, and 8 Unique weapons. *During the tutorial, the players receive and must equip the Crude Sword while being instructed regarding equipment usage. They can keep the weapon after the tutorial is completed. *Two-handed Swords are the only weapon that feature a different shadow ability on their Epic and Legendary (and Unique) version. *Both Giant Sword and Flail & Shield are the only Legion weapons that have the most moves to utilize unbreakable phase. *Swamper's Grinders are the only available Maces in the game. They function like Hammers. *Dynasty weapons unlocked at Chapter VII are the only Dynasty weapons in the game that have 0% Critical chance, therefore the players cannot make any Critical hit when attacking with them. *Naginata are the only weapons that have their Epic and Legendary versions share the same shadow ability as their Rare counterpart. See Also *Weapon Classes (SF3) Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Weapons Category:SF3 Weapons Category:Equipment Category:Gameplay